101 Moments
by thesunwillshineclear
Summary: 101 words that inspired drabbles. Set in season 1 & 2 and everywhere in between. All characters (more or less). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1. aberration  
(n.) something that differs from the norm

Wally knew the plan was crazy and he knew Dick did too. The only one that didn't seem worried was Artemis and she was the one being sent into danger.

2. abhor  
(v.) to hate, detest

Every single day that Dick lives and Wally is gone -not dead, he's not dead-a ball of anger in his stomach keeps growing and he knows that he'll have to let it out eventually. And he knows it'll most likely be at one of his weekly visits to Wally's memorial.

3. acquiesce  
(v.) to agree without protesting

Whenever Batman's eyes thinned into slits, Wally knew he should just agree without protest to whatever plan Batman already had organized.

4. alacrity  
(n.) eagerness, speed

As Bart ran around the cave for at least the fifth time, Wally thought of himself at that age and was surprised by the many similarities but more so by the differences. The eagerness and energy were there but there was always something more wary and haunted in Bart's eyes.

5. amiable  
(adj.) friendly

Cassie always thought Jaime was really friendly but always wondered if he had a serious problem when he kept having side conversations with seemingly no one.

6. appease  
(v.) to calm, satisfy

Dick's attempts to calm Wally down while he ranted about how Artemis was in danger and Dick's idea was horrible were fruitless.

7. arcane  
(adj.) obscure, secret, known only by a few

"Dick, I think it might be time to let the others know your identity. They're already suspecting that I know something already but-"

"That's because you hint at it anytime anything having to do with the name Wayne or Grayson comes up!"

"..."

8. avarice  
(n.) excessive greed

The robber snickered quietly to himself after he successfully stuffed the last of the money into his getaway van. He stopped and sighed in defeat right when he felt a gust of wind behind him and the click of handcuffs around his wrists. "Got greedy again, huh, buddy?"

9. brazen  
(adj.) excessively bold, brash, clear and obvious

"Nightwing, everyone knows you have a great ass. Do you you have to make it all the more obvious with that costume?"

10. brusque  
(adj.) short, abrupt, dismissive

And with a flip of Batman's hand in his direction, Robin was dismissed from the cave. As he headed back to the door, Robin glanced back at the cowled figure hunched over the keyboard of the computer but he only continued typing.

11. cajole  
(v.) to urge, coax

"Come on, Rob, it'll be fun! A day at the beach. You, me, the babes. We'll have a great time; I haven't been able to hang out with my best friend in forever, please?"

Robin almost said no off offhandedly to Wally but then he made the terrible mistake of looking at his best friend. Specifically his bright green eyes. The puppy eyes of doom were out. They were even glistening this time. Dammit.

He sighed. "'Kay, Wally, I'll go. But only for a couple of hours! Batman gave me a ton of work to catch up on that I need finished by tonight and neither of us want the Wrath of the Bat upon us."

Wally didn't even seem to hear him after he agreed; he just hopped up and started zipping around with joy. Dick realized he really hadn't hung out with him in a while. Today would be good for them both.

12. callous  
(adj.) harsh, cold, unfeeling

"Why does it always have to be mind control?"

Wally sent the off handed thought through the mind link they shared while the team split up, each to contain their respective mentors, who at the moment had blank, unfeeling faces as they ruthlessly attacked the kids that they'd trained for years.

13. candor  
(n.) honesty, frankness

In Robin's mind the Flash family were the most trustworthy heroes in the business but also had the potential to be the most dangerous. With the power to tap into a speed_force_ they could do a multitude of damage to the world. But they don't. They have hearts of gold that are bent on protecting and helping others whether in the line of duty or not.

14. chide  
(v.) to voice disapproval

The team observed the high speed conversation between the two speedsters with awe and a tinge of jealously. They knew that the Flash was chiding Kid Flash for his brash actions in the mission but it didn't look like he was criticizing him at all. Flash listened to Kid's side of the story and then explained what could have been done better and what to look for next time in a situation similar to what had happened. At least that was as much as they could assume from the speedy gestures and speaking from the two of them.

15. circumspect  
(adj.) cautious

"Guys, this is just Rob's Bat paranoia kicking into overdrive. Don't worry too much." Kid Flash's reassurances were needed but they didn't lower any of their worry for their little bird.

16. clandestine  
(adj.) secret

Zatanna and Artemis never really ended up telling anyone what happened on that one Halloween night years ago.

17. coerce  
(v.) to make somebody do something by force or threat

M'gann never wanted her team- no her family to get hurt because of something she had kept from them for so long. So agreeing to be a mole for Queen Bee was the only logical solution to keep them all safe. Yes, that's why she was betraying- no protecting her family. (But in her heart she knew it was wrong not to ask for help).

18. coherent  
(adj.) logically consistent, intelligible

"Kaldur! Kaldur, you gotta stay awake man. Come on, look me in the eyes, say something coherent, do something! Don't just lay there flopping like a fish- bad analogy I know- you're Aqualad, you gotta lead our team! A little bump to the head can't bring our leader down, right? Aqualad, Kaldur!"

Kid Flash's frantic babbling followed him into the darkness of his mind until he knew no more.

19. complacency  
(n.) self-satisfied ignorance of danger

Kid Flash got cocky during some missions. He knew it was dangerous, but when you're the Fastest Boy Alive nothing can hit you, right?

20. confidant  
(n.) a person entrusted with secrets

Bart cut himself off immediately after he registered the looks of surprise on his team's faces. He forgot he was a tourist in this time with too many secrets that no one could ever really know except him. He was alone.

21. connive  
(v.) to plot, scheme

"They call themselves the Light."

"Oooh, how devious. I bet they plot their schemes underneath those gigantic interrogating light thingies-"

Robin interrupted with a hiss. "Dude, stop."

22. cumulative  
(adj.) increasing, building upon itself

This ever increasing snowball effect of keeping secrets from one another was eventually going to either blow up in their faces or an explanation was going to happen. Today was the day for either one.

23. debase  
(v.) to lower the quality or esteem of something

Despite how awesome Wally knew his life was with his powers and all, his father still put him down in the dumps with offhand comments about one thing or another that Wally was apparently always doing wrong in his life.

24. decry  
(v.) to criticize openly

As much as Batman openly criticized the team, every time he gave them a compliment (or as much of a compliment as a Bat could give) the team felt ten times better about the work they were doing.

25. deferential  
(adj.) showing respect for another's authority

Black Canary made sure on the very first day of teaching this rowdy group of teenagers that they knew who was in charge and mutual respect was also a thing earned, not given freely.

26. demure  
(adj.) quiet, modest, reserved

Even though M'gann's bubbly personality helped her with being the only girl on the team, she was still a very reserved person until Artemis joined the team. They immediately became united and stronger as the ladies of the group.

27. deride  
(v.) to laugh at mockingly, scorn

Of course the one night that Batman allows him and KF to patrol together they run into the Joker.

"Ah, Boy Blunder. Looks like you brought a playmate to join in with our fun! Who is it again? Flash Boy? Mini Flash? Speedy?" the Joker said with his familiar cackle.

Kid Flash bristled at the incorrect naming and unnatural smile stretching across the Joker's chalk white face.

28. despot  
(n.) one who has total power and rules brutally

Lex Luthor twists others' words to suit his purposes in his business and in the villain world. Thus becoming one of the most powerful men in both.

29. diligent  
(adj.) showing care in doing one's work

"Barry Allen, late again. Am I going to have to start calling you in the morning so that you actually get here on time for once?"

"Sorry, Betty! You know me, always late but always working my ass off for you guys anyways." Barry passed by her desk with a breeze (slower than his usual) and a wink on his way to the lab.

30. elated  
(adj.) overjoyed, thrilled

The end of the school year was a time of mixed feelings for Bart Allen. He was extremely happy to be out of that slow paced thing they called school. In fact, he meant to ask Wally about how he survived it- but then here was where Bart felt horrible and remembered he couldn't ever ask Wally anything again. Not about school or Chicken Whizees or how to deal with a secretive best friend or about how weird living in the past was or a million other questions that ran though his head every day. Just after school ended, every year now, the anniversary of Wally's dea- no -his disappearance was just around the corner.

31. eloquent  
(adj.) expressive, articulate, moving

After Bruce Wayne's eloquent speech appeared on the news, the camera was showing close ups of the other guests at the city meeting. It just so happened that Wally saw his best friend pop up on the television from the kitchen in Mount Justice and almost spit out his cereal onto the back of M'gann and Conner's heads. He managed to swallow the rest of his snack and almost succeeded in stifling his giggling. M'gann turned around with a confused look.

"Wally, are you choking or laughing? I can't really tell, either way your face is always red."

"No, no, I'm fine, beautiful. Just sometimes Gotham news makes me laugh, don't ask why, it just does."

32. embezzle  
(v.) to steal money by falsifying records

Wally's voice floated over from the floor to the desk where Dick was working on his laptop in the hotel room that they... borrowed temporarily. Half of Wally's body was on the bed with his head resting on the floor upside down. It would have looked like an uncomfortable position to anyone who wasn't an acrobat's best friend.

"Dude, we should totally rob a bank since we're already making all these false records and identities."

Sigh. "No, Wally, we can't rob a bank. And that doesn't even make any sense anyways. You need to sleep. So lay on the bed the right way and actually _sleep_." Dick's voice was laced with a combination of a hinted threat and annoyed fondness that usually came with talking with Wally.

Wally shimmied himself under the covers and his mumbles about how Dick didn't even know how to sleep properly so why should he criticize him brought a smile to his laptop lit face.

33. empathy  
(n.) sensitivity to another's feelings as if they were one's own

M'gann could feel the multitude of intense emotions flowing into her mind from someone on their team until that someone pulled down a wall over their thoughts as strong as any grand fortress. She was confused and wondered about the identity of the person until everyone else's thoughts brought her back to the mission at hand.

She was left wondering who it was for a long while until she felt those same emotions on another mission when it was necessary to link up. She hesitantly brushed up against the mind before the wall she knew would fall could close her off and immediately recognized the thoughts as Kaldur's. M'gann met Kaldur's eyes one spare moment in the mission and made a mental note to talk with him afterwards.

She never would want any of her team members to feel those negative emotions for such an extended amount of time when they could just talk with her.

34. enmity  
(n.) ill will, hatred, hostility

Jason was a kid with a lot of problems with an ever growing ball of hatred and hostility inside himself and that worried Bruce. Enough that he wondered at what he might become without someone to set him on the right path. And definitely enough that he would take him in.

35. erudite  
(adj.) learned

'FAILED' flashed in bright holographic blue letters underneath Robin for the first time in a long time. Black Canary offered a hand to her fallen opponent and gave him a few pointers on what to do better on next time but also what he did well.

36. extol  
(v.) to praise, revere

The Flash ran past the people of his city with the appropriate air related sound effect and they shouted for him in thanks for protecting them, especially little old Mrs. Sunden. He had rescued her cat from a tree just that morning.

37. fabricate  
(v.) to make up, invent

Wally knew if Rob had gone on the Kent Nelson mission he wouldn't have been such an ass about magic and pretended to believe just for M'gann. That little Robin kept him in line, despite his age and size.

38. feral  
(adj.) wild, savage

"Mr. Savage, are we expected to do anything about this 'Young Justice' group that's been floating around everywhere, or are you going to _take care_ of that issue?"

39. flabbergasted  
(adj.) astounded

"Jason Todd's back! He's alive!"

Bart Allen sped throughout the mountain yelling at the top of his lungs until he ran straight into Nightwing's outstretched arm and a hand immediately covered his mouth, stifling his excessive yelling. He harshly whispered directly into Bart's cowled ear.

"_What_ did you just say?"

40. forsake  
(v.) to give up, renounce

"Wally and Artemis threw in their cowls, Kaldur's gone darkside, Ted, Jason, and Tula are dead, shall I go on?"

41. fractious  
(adj.) troublesome or irritable

Once Bruce left the room after he chastened Tim for hacking into the corporation Dick wrapped his arm around his little brother for a noogie in congratulations for his improved skills.

42. furtive  
(adj.) secretive, sly

"Wally, how did you ever stand having a Bat for a best friend?" Bart questioned the hologram in front of him from his spot sitting on the grass with a quizzical look on his face and a bag of Chicken Whizees in his hands. "I mean- yeah, Tim and the Bats are all awesome and everything with their gadgets, which are going to improve so much in the years to come by the way, and everything, but why do they always have to be so secretive? Is it a Bat characteristic? Was Dick like that much? I guess so 'cause he still is mostly..." Crunch. Crunch.

43. gluttony  
(n.) overindulgence in food or drink

Artemis' face scrunched up in disgust as she watch Wally consume an entire table of food after a long mission.

44. gratuitous  
(adj.) uncalled for, unwarranted

"Hey! That was uncalled for." Robin's face was a hilarious combination of a pout and an attempt at looking threatening. It didn't work on a ten year old.

45. haughty  
(adj.) disdainfully proud

"Mercy, scan for those meddling kids." Lex Luthor glanced over at his glorious machine guard with the pride of a father. As Robin hid up in the rafters with the rest of the team he thought it was horribly sickening.

46. hypocrisy  
(n.) pretending to believe what one does not

The whites of Nightwing's mask became slits as he glared at Batman and stated the older man's entirely not whelming hypocrisy.

47. impeccable  
(adj.) exemplary, flawless

BUUURRRP.

"Three."

"Puh-lease, that was flawless. It was at least an eight, if not more!"

"Nope. Too airy. Three."

"Everyone's a critic."

48. impertinent  
(adj.) rude, insolent

"You two are impertinent children. How I can stand to be in a room with you, I'll never know."

49. implacable  
(adj.) incapable of being appeased or mitigated

"Despite everything we're doing to get this Godfry guy off our backs, he's never satisfied with any hero work we do! He highlights the very few mistakes we make and blows them out of proportion then negates the good work that we do. I really want to head to that studio of his and give him a piece of my mind."

50. impudent  
(adj.) casually rude, insolent, impertinent

"The JustUs League seems to be nowhere in sight while these teenage /heroes/ are running rampant around our cities!"

51. incisive  
(adj.) clear, sharp, direct

"¡Ay Dios mío, cuando hablas español, necesitas usar los acentos! It changes the entire meaning of the word if you don't sometimes." Jaime muttered under breathe about how teaching speedesters with short attention spans Spanish was a horrible idea.

"Hey, ¡puedo oírte! How was that for not listening, eh?"

52. indolent  
(adj.) lazy

Kaldur walked into the living room of Mount Justice with the intention of heading to the Zeta beams but he saw something out of the corner of his eye on the couch and turned around to investigate.

"Oh, hey Kaldur! We're having a Superboy lazy day, wanna join us?" Robin asked with an enthusiastic Wally nodding in agreement next to him on the couch.

"I might. But may I ask, as to what makes this a 'Superboy' lazy day?"

Robin gestured toward the television, which was on the black and white fritz channel, and Kaldur nodded in understanding with a small smile gracing his lips. His trip outside could wait.

53. inept  
(adj.) not suitable or capable, unqualified

"I will not stand for this! Sending inept children on my rescue mission; I can't believe it."

"I assure you, Senator, we are some of the most qualified heroes for this type of covert mission. We managed to retrieve you safely from the enemies' hands, did we not?"

The man sat gaping at Aqualad for a few moments before sputtering an apology and thank you in one quick mumble.

54. infamy  
(n.) notoriety, extreme ill repute

"That was harsh, man. You could go easy on the new kid for once."

55. inhibit  
(v.) to prevent, restrain, stop

"Let me go! Let me GO! I have to see if he's OK; let me pass!"

The crowd of people around the fallen body parted reluctantly after the police released their hold on the Boy Wonder.

56. innate  
(adj.) inborn, native, inherent

Ever since Garfield's big sister saved his life, he had even more of an inherent affinity towards animals, how they work and lived, and how different from humans they were. They fascinated him.

57. insatiable  
(adj.) incapable of being satisfied

Kid Flash kept talking through the mouthful of food. "I don't know why but I haven't been able to go an entire hour without eating recently! I mean, I know that's sort of normal for me, but we haven't been on any missions and I haven't been out running with Flash in a couple days. So I really don't know what's wrong with me, I shouldn't be any hungrier than a normal growing teenage boy right now, but I am..." He stuffed another chicken finger in his mouth before muttering something about stupid metabolisms and then pillowing his head in his arms on the kitchen counter.

58. insular  
(adj.) separated and narrow-minded; tight-knit, closed off

"Everyone has their tight-knit little groupie things here at school, and then there's me, talking to a scarab. Attached to my spine. What is my life?"

"_A combination of hero work, school work, food, and sleeping._"

"...Thanks."

59. intrepid  
(adj.) brave in the face of danger

At one point in the battle Cassie and Tim ended up fighting side by side until a inappropriately hilarious moment came up when both of them attempted to push the other behind them to protect each other and their arms got tangled.

60. inveterate  
(adj.) stubbornly established by habit

Batgirl muttered to herself about stubborn Bats and passing that gene somehow onto other Bats while she walked back up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

61. jubilant  
(adj.) extremely joyful, happy

In Bart's first week of living in the past he would never stop asking questions and one day Wally was stuck looking after the teen speedster in his little dorm. He eventually shoved a bag of Chicken Whizees into Bart's hands to shut him up. That ended up being the turning point of their relationship from tolerably annoyed to acting like family, which still included being annoyed and fighting like family as well.

62. knell  
(n.) the solemn sound of a bell, often indicating a death

It was never said out loud that Wally was dead- only gone, disappeared, ceased -but there was a moment when they all heard the solemn sound of complete silence for their fallen hero.

63. lithe  
(adj.) graceful, flexible, supple

"Dammit, Robin! Your team is not a jungle gym for you to practice your acrobat skills on!"

64. lurid  
(adj.) ghastly, sensational

"Everyone call the Winchesters! The mountain is haunted! It's haunted, I swear!"

65. maverick  
(n.) an independent, nonconformist person

Red Arrow blazed his own trail and reputation in the hero world but on the news they still managed to keep tying him onto Green Arrow's stories. Robin and Kid Flash kept telling him it was the similar names but he would furiously deny that as the reason.

66. maxim  
(n.) a common saying expressing a principle of conduct

"'Do or do not. There is no try.'"

"Dude, did you just quote Yoda at me?"

67. meticulous  
(adj.) extremely careful with details

The first few missions with the team were the roughest for everyone because when they entered a new situation they would usually only go in with a sketchy outline of the plan. All members would then add their own pzazz but it was like everyone was working solo, not together.

68. modicum  
(n.) a small amount of something

"You know what two words that you're never going to need in Spanish, Bart?"

Bart glanced over at Jaime with a confused look. "What?"

"Poca and comida."

"Haha. Very funny, Jaime." His sarcastic tone was belied by the smile on his face and the nudge to Jaime's shoulder.

69. morose  
(adj.) gloomy or sullen

Conner observes. He notices things about the team. Mostly the Bats though. All of them have such bright personalities that can change to a quiet chilling rage at the flip of a switch.

70. myriad  
(adj.) consisting of a very great number

"Iris, what's it like to be cooking for, what, four speedsters in the house sometimes?"

"I have enough food in the fridge and pantry for an army. Also they can't eat until they help me with some part of the cooking process. Barry can't cook to save his life so I just have him hand me things. Jay doesn't eat as much as a normal speedster and he sometimes brings Joan's cooking over. Now Wally's actually becoming an excellent cook from helping me in the kitchen since he was a kid. And then there's Bart. We're still learning with Bart. It's a challenge keeping his attention for long enough to help, but he brings in the groceries a lot."

71. nadir  
(n.) the lowest point of something

Dick arrived at Wally's dorm frantically knocking with a devastated look on his face and absolutely soaked to the bone from the rain. "Wally, I need to talk to you."

"God, man, what's wrong? Get in here before you catch some kind of bat hypothermia." Wally grabbed his best friend by his t-shirt, tugged him into the dorm, and Brucely nudged the back of his leg with a towel dangling from his mouth. Wally patted his head in thanks and wrapped the towel around Dick's now broader shoulders. Dick made no move to dry himself off. "Artemis is actually at a night class right now so if you wanted to talk to her too-"

Dick cut him off with a sentence that chilled Wally to the bone.

"Jason's dead."

72. nominal  
(adj.) trifling, insignificant

_"Honestly guys, it's nothing, just a tiny cut that'll heal in a couple minutes."_

_"Kid, that's not only a 'tiny cut' Poison Ivy slashed you with one of her plants. We need to return you to the Bioship immediately to check for poison. Do not move until assistance arrives."_

_"Why not? I'll just speed over to where you guys are, I ran pretty far ahead. Don't want you guys getting... Tired..."_ Kid Flash could feel his movements become more sluggish as he walked in the general direction of the Bioship.

Aqualad's command voice echoed in his head through the link._ "Kid Flash, that was not a suggestion. It was an order. Stay where you are. Don't. Move."_

There was no answering agreement or disagreement from Kid Flash.

Miss Martian glanced over to Aqualad with wide, scared eyes. "I can't sense him anywhere! He must have lost consciousness!"

Just out of Miss Martian's telepathic range, Kid Flash took a few more stumbling steps before collapsing into the brush beside some trees with a slash and an unusually large thorn sticking out of his side.

73. novice  
(n.) a beginner, someone without training or experience

"I'm not exactly new to this, Wally. I've had my powers since birth so technically I've had them longer than you but then of course you have to factor in me being born in the future so I might actually not have any years of experience at all-"

Wally slapped a hand over Bart's mouth. "Let's not get into time travel logistics while there are Bats in the room."

Bart's eyes widened in realization, nodded once, and attempted to pry his hand off of his mouth. "Mmuph."

74. nuance  
(n.) a slight variation in meaning, tone, expression

Dick notices the slightly more forced smile that Wally has on the days when school (and the people at school) are a challenge. In turn Wally notices when _that week_ comes around and he makes sure Dick doesn't lock himself away in his room in the mountain with only his haunting memories for the _entire_ time and keeps him company with long hours of Black Ops and junk food.

75. oblivious  
(adj.) lacking consciousness or awareness of something

Robin still doesn't know exactly why he never informed the very oblivious Wally of M'gann and Conner's relationship.

76. obsequious  
(adj.) excessively compliant or submissive

In an effort not to step on anyone's toes during her first few weeks on Earth, M'gann excessively apologized to anyone and anything for any possible thing she could have done wrong.

77. obtuse  
(adj.) lacking quickness of sensibility or intellect

"Honestly, La'gaan. Whenever you're angry you need to take a moment and breathe before you go storming off on a rampage."

78. panacea  
(n.) a remedy for all ills or difficulties

"Master Richard, I wish I could tell you I had a remedy for heartbreak at hand as easily as any remedy for the hurts you and Master Bruce acquire, but that is the type of hurt that time has to heal."

79. parody  
(n.) a satirical imitation

Wally had a horrible (he says brilliant) habit of going behind other supers while they were conversing and imitating them to the other's face behind their back.

80. penchant  
(n.) a tendency, partiality, preference

Zantanna turned around to say something to Robin but he had disappeared with a distant cackle that echoed through the cave.

"Yeah, Rob has a tendency to do that at very inconvenient times." Kid Flash raised his voice so it would carry to wherever Robin was, "Like in the middle of a conversation!"

81. perusal  
(n.) a careful examination, review

Kaldur stood tall to give the report of the mission to Batman and receive the scrutiny of his leadership and the team's effectiveness from him as well. Robin and the others gave him a small smile before heading off to the showers. Kaldur mentally sighed, it had been a... challenging mission and he always ended up doubting his own leadership skills.

82. plethora  
(n.) an abundance, excess

"How can dis much snotd come out of such a tiny dose?"

"Danks, Supey. You do know you're still sick too?"

83. predilection  
(n.) a preference or inclination for something

Unlike Dick, Tim didn't have any previous acrobatic skills before crime fighting, unless his year round karate classes counted for anything.

84. quaint  
(adj.) charmingly old-fashioned

Alfred, only know as Agent A to the team, always managed to take control of the havoc the teenagers sometimes made in the mountain with his calm attitude and offers of a home cooked dinner.

85. rash  
(adj.) hasty, incautious

Before Nightwing had even finished explaining the plan Impulse had sped off into the building and into danger.

"Why does he have to be so impulsive all the time? Even Wally wasn't that bad."

"Well, his name is Impulse."

Sigh. "Thanks, Robin."

86. refurbish  
(v.) to restore, clean up

"Doctor Fate must once again bring Order to Chaos," Fate's voice boomed seemingly inside his skull and echoed throughout the space that Wally stood in.

His eyes widened. This wasn't real, it had to be a dream. No one had donned the golden helmet in months. Not him, not Kaldur. Wally looked around in a panic for an off switch button in his dream. It's seemed completely logical at the time because anything can when a person is in a dream. Like seeing the body Doctor Fate was possessing change before right in front of him. The eyes constantly changed from Kaldur's ice-blue, M'gann's hazel, Conner's sky blue, Artemis' somehow warm stone gray, Dick's piercing blue, his Uncle Barry's comforting blue, his parents' warm brown and green, and finally his own emerald eyes were in the helmet and Wally was getting sucked back into his own mind and he couldn't leave he couldn't /run/ there wasn't enough space to do anything-

"-ally! Wally! Wake up, man, you're scaring me!"

His eyes snapped open with a gasp and he speed-scooted back away from his attacker against the edge of the couch. He let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw that it was only Robin. Or Dick with hastily thrown sunglasses on. He looked relieved when he realized that Wally was finally awake. "Dude, that mission messed with your head, didn't it?"

Wally nodded offhandedly while still trying to sort out the images from his dream.

87. repudiate  
(v.) to reject, refuse to accept

Bart vehemently studied any and all knowledge that the Flash family had gathered about the Speedforce. He had to figure out a way to get Wally out from wherever he was stuck. He wasn't dead. Bart couldn't accept that, he couldn't give up on his cousin.

88. rife  
(adj.) abundant

Every single visible patch of skin on Artemis' body was covered in a bright red rash.

"Well, Arty, that's usually what happens after you go toe to toe against Poison Ivy. The plant and the person."

Artemis muttered '_Kid Idiot_' under her breathe.

89. salient  
(adj.) significant, conspicuous

"Our little merry band of heroes looks a bit too conspicuous with all these sunglasses and red-heads."

"Dammit, Rob! Always poking holes in our plans!"

The only response Wally got was Robin's signature cackle.

90. serendipity  
(n.) luck, finding good things without looking for them

"Honestly I'm just waiting for all this good luck to come back and bite me in the ass."

"Like that Supernatural episode?"

"Yes! Exactly what I was thinking! I mean, I even won a 100,000th costumer award at a diner I went to this morning with Uncle Barry. How often does that happen?"

"Every 100,000th customer apparently."

"Now's not the time for sarcasm, Rob. Eventually I'm gonna get really bad luck and DIE."

91. staid  
(adj.) sedate, serious, self-restrained

Kid Flash heard a distant voice whisper '_wake up'_ and it gradually got louder and louder until he bolted awake only to find he was restrained inside a pod. Thank goodness there was glass in the front, he didn't know if could stand a small space with nowhere to see.

92. superfluous  
(adj.) exceeding what is necessary

Batman's mission briefings were never superfluous and never droned on and on like some others in the League.

93. sycophant  
(n.) one who flatters for self-gain

Lex Luthor repeatedly nodded with a smile to the President of some distant country, agreeing with his plans for the future with enthusiasm.

94. taciturn  
(adj.) not inclined to talk

Wally sat in the corner of the couch with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Kaldur and Robin walked into the cave's living room and stumbled upon the amusing sight. Robin began to chuckle but quickly covered his mouth. "Robin," Kaldur asked with a very confused face, "what is so funny? And what is wrong with Wally?"

Wally shot a glare towards the both of them and Robin stifled his giggles and spoke up. "Well, Wally's been told by the speedster doctor (because he can't really go to a real doctor any more) that he's not allowed to talk or eat solid food for a day." Robin looked over at Wally's still scowling face with an over exaggerated pitying look. "It's hard for him."

95. truculent  
(adj.) ready to fight, cruel

The pictures of the six members of the Justice League were now plastered across the galaxy on everyone's wanted list. During those missing sixteen hours, those members were cruel beings that had attacked innocent planets with no control over their own actions.

96. umbrage  
(n.) resentment, offence

"When you mess with one of us, you get all of us plus the Justice League."

He looked over to his soon to be very beat up kidnapper with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, you really shouldn't have kidnapped me."

97. venerable  
(adj.) deserving of respect because of age or achievement

Anytime anyone in the very large Flash family needed advice they went to the very first Flash, Jay Garrick. With his incredible patience and knowledge, he could give them the advice they needed and everyone respected him for it.

98. vex  
(v.) to confuse or annoy

Bart's constant offhand comments about 'crashing the Mode' after saying something that suggested he knew more about the future than he let on confused everyone and annoyed some.

99. vociferous  
(adj.) loud, boisterous

It amazed Jaime how loud and annoying the scarab could be in his head and how no one else could hear its amazingly irritating voice.

100. wanton  
(adj.) undisciplined, lewd, lustful

Zantanna grabbed Nightwing's face in the middle of the training area right in front of the new recruits and smacked one long kiss on it when she came to visit after her initiation into the Justice League.

101. zenith  
(n.) the highest point, culminating point

Wally knew exactly what he was doing when he beamed down from the Watchtower to the North Pole. He knew that he would be the slower kinetic energy that the power from the device would migrate to. He knew he probably wouldn't make it. He knew his uncle and cousin would feel incredibly guilty if he pulled this stunt, probably Dick and Artemis as well. The only thing he didn't know was what would happen to him afterwards. He went anyway.


End file.
